


Ebb & Flow

by airafleeza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch Era, Reckless Jack, Sharing a Bed, these are Gross Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airafleeza/pseuds/airafleeza
Summary: They always come back to this.





	Ebb & Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy........ I figured I'm allowed to upload this comic thing bc I wrote it haha. ~~Also, I want OVW to surpass the number of Sherlock works I have on this site rn OOPS~~
> 
> This was my submission for the [TLEO zine](https://twitter.com/tlovedeachother?lang=en). TLEO was the first fanzine I participated in!!!! And I consider myself hella lucky to have shared pages w such talented peeps!! I believe digital sales will be happening again soon, so keep an eye out!!! This zine is gorgeous and profits go to a great cause!!
> 
> My art has changed so much. This comic is a small part of a much larger script I wrote and couldn't get to bc of page limits. Someday, I'd love to revisit!!
> 
> Please enjoy my humble little comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! For anyone who is interested, I also draw these old fools quite often! Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/airafleeza) and [tumblr](http://airafleeza.tumblr.com/).
> 
> On another note, I am planning on posting the final chapter of "Another habit" this week. Imposter syndrome made me shy. Yikes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! For anyone who is interested, I also draw these old fools quite often! Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/airafleeza) and [tumblr](http://airafleeza.tumblr.com/).
> 
> On another note, I am planning on posting the final chapter of "Another habit" this week. Imposter syndrome made me shy. Yikes!!


End file.
